(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in postage stamps and similar articles and in particular relates to a new or improved postage stamp of composite form.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, postage stamps have been provided in the form of perforated sheets, one side of such a sheet being printed with multiple rows of impressions of the postage stamp, usually in rectangular form, individual stamps being separated by lines of perforation, and the rear side of the sheet being coated with a water-activated adhesive. In response to the demands philatelists and others for a more varied product, and also in an effort to improve marketability of the product, the postal authorities in various countries have in recent years introduced a variety of modifications which depart from the concept of the traditional postage stamp referred to above.
In a somewhat different vein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,706 Brewen et al. discloses a postage advertising label bearing on one side thereof an advertising message, and having adhered to one corner thereof a regular postage stamp.